Alone at the Jade Palace
by TrashXpf93
Summary: Tigress and Crane are alone at the Jade Palace, but what happens, when Tigress finds him in some strange situation? You find out in the story. Rated M and Lemon!


**Hello everybody! That's my another idea for a story. I'm also thinking over to make this story as a group of one-shots, where I'm putting rated M scenes with many different characters like here CranexTigress. I have a few ideas on the story, but I would like your suggestions with choosing pairs or groups of characters, who will take part in my created sex scenes. And I know my grammar may be a bit bad or worse, but I'm working on it, so thank you all, who gave me review or favs.**

 **And now, Enjoy The Reading! ;)**

* * *

 **"Alone at the Jade Palace"**

Written by: **TrashXpf93**

That was late evening, the Tigress was alone in the kitchen. Master Shifu, Viper, Mantis, Monkey and Po were outside the Jade Palace just on some mission in the Golden Light village. Though she was not alone here, because she was here with Crane, she was feeling this way for whole evening. Crane closed in his room and said that he will be practicing his calligraphy. Tigress without any arguments had let him do this and went to the kitchen to drink some tea.

And this way for her were passing three hours. Tigress finished drinking her tea and stood up from the chair to go through the hall to her room to prepare herself for her bedtime. As she was over her room, she thought about Crane to inform him that she is going to go sleep. So she approached Crane's room and knocked twice on door. "Can I come in?" Tigress asked softly, as she heard from the side of his room some pants and moans. Tigress confused with this thought that something happened to him, "Crane, are you alright?" Tigress asked worriedly. But there was no answer.

Though all odd noises suddenly were stopped. Tigress didn't know, what to think about decided to without any warning just come into his room. With one quick motion she opened the door and entered inside. But what she saw completely shocked her. She has seen Crane with hard member coming out of unbuttoned fly in his purple pants. "Ehm, I'm sorry, ehm I shouldn't have been coming in without your permission." Tigress said very embarrassed.

"Forgive, Tigress. I shouldn't do this at all, but last week was so hard that I needed a bit to relax. I know, what you're thinking now." Crane answered, embarrassed as well, "Ehm, don't worry. I'm tolerant." Tigress said and then moved toward Crane. She caught his member in her hand and started pumping it. "Ah, ah, ah. Why?" Crane asked, confused. "I'm trying to help you with your relax." Tigress stated, seductively.

Then she quickened her pace, she didn't know, why she was acting this way, but right now she didn't mind that. The Crane was moaning loudly and he tried shoving his member into her hand to get the action faster. "Can I try something other?" Tigress suddenly asked. "What is it?" he just grunted. "Well, maybe that sounds strange, but I would like to taste you." Tigress explained, blushing. "Well, if you want, then okay." Crane stated.

Tigress let his member out of her hand and then knelt in front of him. She gently took his shaft into her fingers and slightly pulled it toward her mouth. She put his head and moved her tongue around it. It was bitter and salty a bit, but she was fascinated, so she continued and was putting it further into her mouth. She tried to move on it, at first it was slow, but as she used to this, she quickened.

Crane at this was in awe, he just was grunting and moaning, and tried not to move his hips, because he didn't want to startle the Tigress. But as she moved on his shaft, he started to feel a familiar pressure grew into his loins, and he knew he was not going to last long. "Tigress, you should stop it!" Crane suggested.

"Why?" she mumbled with full mouth. Crane's feeling it, needed to concentrate to don't shoot his load. "Because I'm close." Crane explained. "Don't want." she answered the same way, what before. Crane feels it again and understanding in half, what she said, tried to pull out. But before he did that, he lost control and shoot into her mouth string after string of his cum.

Tigress tried to gulp it down her throat, but it was too much, so she failed. When Crane was done, he asked: "Tigress, are you alright?" Tigress raised her head up, from her mouth still were dropping his fluids, when she finally wiped it away from her face, she responded: "I guess, yes." Then she looked at him and stated in consideration: "But you are still..." she broke, cause she couldn't find a proper word.

"Aroused, yeah. Sometimes it takes a more time to calm down." Crane explained. He was aroused, but he didn't want to force Tigress to another favor. "Mhmm, maybe we can together get some relax and pleasure. Today there is no-one in the Jade Palace, besides us, so no-one disturb or nab us." Tigress suggested and stated. "What? I mean, are you sure you want that?" Crane looked at her with a huge shock.

"Yes, I'm sure." Tigress briefly answered and then started to resolve her belt and undid her vest's buttons. Then naked reached very close to embarrassed bird. "So let's start it." Tigress whispered close his ear. "Yeah, but can I ask you something?" Crane started. "Yes," Tigress nodded, gesturing him to continue. "Why are you doing this? Is there any reason?" Crane asked.

"No, I'm just doing this, because I want to." Tigress answered. "Aren't there any feelings?" Crane extended. "No, but I don't want, you would tell anyone that we had done it, understand?" Tigress demanded. "Of course, but I don't know if that is a good idea. I mean, you are... well, Tigress and you are one of the most important persons in our group and Jade Palace and if something would happen, I would be the executed one." Crane was worrying about.

"Don't worry, I got everything on myself." Tigress ensured him. "Okay," Crane sighed. "What should we do to start at first?" Tigress asked, for the first time she didn't know, what to do. "Um, I can't do this in an usual position. So you have to be dominate one or I can um take you, when you're standing." Crane thought out. "Okay, I can stand." Tigress shrugged.

The Crane came closer to the Tigress and stopped in front of her. He took his bird-hood into his wing and lead it on Tigress womanhood, and then slightly pushed. For Tigress that was slightly painful, as he was going on. For Crane that was strange, cause she was very tight, and so it was for him a bit painful as well and it was also hard to not finish yet.

But as they used to this, Crane started pumping faster into her. And Tigress started to feel a pleasure and let out a few moans too. Crane's movements were steady and rhythmical, he tried to make it last as long as only Tigress will want to. But after half an hour they were on the verge.

"Oh, I think, ah... I'm close." Tigress stated. "Yeah, me too." Crane replied and then pushed a few more times and they reached their peak. Tigress released her juices onto his member, and Crane shoot rope after rope of his huge load. When they were done, they fell to the floor, and were resting there. And after a several minutes of lying Tigress stood up and reached her clothes to dress them, and crane pulled his pants up.

When they were fully clothed, they started to look at each other with a bit of embarrassment. "Well, so did you like that?" Crane asked first. "Yeah, that was a great experience, um we can repeat this, if you want." Tigress replied. "Okay," Crane mumbled shyly. "Good, then I can treat you like Po, who worked on my soul, and you are working on my body." Tigress winked to him and then left his room, leaving him completely shocked and confused.

* * *

 **And that's all for now. If you want to see more, then review or PM. I want to put here some unusual characters.**

 **Here is vote:**

- **Mantis/OC**

- **Po/Lu Shi**

 **Answer write in review. Thank you for reading!**

 **So remember to VOTE and REVIEW! ;)**


End file.
